


Opening up

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Frank is a new member of the defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Frank is left to look after Danny after the Iron Fist gets himself injured. Danny ends up opening up to Frank after he has a nightmare about the plane crash.{ I wrote this a while ago }





	Opening up

Danny woke up in agonising pain. His whole body ached, he remembers being at the warehouse with everyone else and the next thing he remembers is he’s down on the floor before everything went dark, it all happened so fast. 

He groaned, his vision blurred as he looked around the room trying to make out were he was before he went to climb out the bed he was currently in. “Stay down” grumbled a voice, hand on his chest, pushing him back into the bed. As his vision began to clear he recognised it was Frank pushing him back into the bed.

“How do you feel?” He asked as he looked over at him.  
“Everything hurts” muttered Danny before Frank leaned over, resting on hand on Danny’s back as he helped him sit up, Danny groaned a little in pain, gritting his teeth as he forced his aching body to sit up. Reaching to the bedside table, Frank took a white bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking two pills out of it. Grabbing a glass of water from the bedside table he passed the water and pills to Danny. 

Danny looked up at Frank questionably as he passed the items to him before Frank answered his question “it’s just aspirin” Danny popped the pills into his mouth, washing it down with water before passing the glass back to Frank, wasn’t exactly his usual way of dealing with pain, taking pills but right now he really needed the aspirin and meditation did not really seem like an option at the moment.

Frank leaned over him again as he helped Danny lie back down in the bed. “What happened?” Asked Danny.  
“You don’t remember?” Asked Frank raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Not much, I just remember being at the warehouse with you guys and then everything happened so fast before I blacked out” Responded Danny.  
“we were outnumbered, they knew we were coming and there was too many of them, they went for you before you could use your Fist and your dumbass thought it was a good idea to go head on towards them with no protection, they knocked you down, even stabbed you in the thigh...you began to bleed out and we had to do what we could to get you out of there...the assholes got away” explained Frank.

Many thoughts went through Danny’s head, was Frank the only one who made it out apart from him? Is Matt, Luke and Jess safe? What if they were in danger?  
“Were is everyone...are they ok?”  
“Yeah they’re fine...they’ve just headed to work and shit...told me to look after you until they get back” 

Danny chuckled a little to himself as he felt the relief wash over him “so the Punisher is my babysitter for the day?” He said with a smirk at the amusement of the situation.  
“Yeah something like that” chuckled Frank. 

“Get some rest, I’ll be in the other room if you need me, just give me a shout” Said Frank as he got up to leave the room. Danny tried to relax into the pillows as he closed his eyes, maybe he should try and get some sleep he decided. 

Frank left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him as he sat down on the couch, tv remove in his hand.

——-  
“I love you Danny”  
Danny gasped, bolting forward in bed as he felt hands on him “Hey it was just a bad dream kid” muttered Frank, hand gently squeezing his shoulder with reassurance. But it wasn’t just a dream...it was a memory, a memory that haunts him most nights. The day he lost his parents, the day the plane crashed.

“You ok kid?” Asked Frank as he noticed Danny’s breathing go a little heavy. “I um...it wasn’t a dream, more like a memory” he said. Frank looked at Danny before he grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and bringing it next to the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he sat down.  
Danny looked at Frank nervously before looking down, should he really be telling him this? When he talks about his past and Kun Lun all he gets is eye rolls from everyone, he looked back at Frank noticing the concern on his face. “it was the day the plane crashed....were I lost my parents” Frank looked up at Danny, giving him reassurance to continue on.

“I still remember it so clear...I wish I didn’t” Frank knows that feeling.  
“I remember how scared I was, holding onto the seat...my parents looking at me on the other side of the plane, I remember....something flew and hit me in the face, a laptop I think...and my mom?” He closed his eyes as he paused for a second.

“She climbed out her seat to get to me, my dad called called for her to get back in the seat but she didn’t listen, she wanted to make sure I was ok....I can still feel her hand on my cheek” he swallowed nervously as he could feel his voice becoming weak.  
“That- thats when the roof came off, the wind dragged her out the plane...I still hear her, the look on her face, the fear in her eyes, her screams...” he whimpered. Frank could hear Danny sniffling as he tried to keep himself together but he watched as tears began to fall. 

“In my dreams I scream out for her but nothing...my dad on the other side of the room, he knew he was going to die but he wanted his last words to be that he loved me” 

Frank watched as tears fell from Danny’s face before he reached his hand out to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Danny placed a hand over his eyes as he began to sob. Goddamn it, seeing Iron Clad crying actually upset him a little, the kid is always so upbeat and full of energy, it wasn’t nice to see this kid sad, maybe it’s also because Frank knows the pain that he is feeling all too well.

Frank slowly stood from the chair and pulled Danny as close as he could to him as Danny moved his hand away from his face to clutch onto Frank’s shirt as he sobbed. 

“It’s ok kid” whispered Frank as he stroked Danny’s back in an attempt to comfort him as he felt Danny’s tears beginning to dampen his shirt. He knew the feeling all too well, witnessing the death of the people he loved, how it haunts you, never leaves your mind and it visits your dreams, how you wish you could warn them, tell them what’s about to happen but your voice can not be heard, you can scream and call out all you want in warning but no sound will come. 

Danny moved away from Frank, wiping his eyes as he leaned back into the bed. “It like the pain never goes away....no matter what I do to try and move on” Frank looked down at his own hands “Yeah....I know the feeling” Danny looked up eyes wide with surprise “I forgot, I’m so sorry” apologised Danny as Frank went quiet.

He watched as Frank looked at him, looking back down at his hands for a few seconds before he looked back up at Danny. Frank shook his head, gently squeezing Danny’s shoulder again “it’s fine” he said.  
“Don’t worry about it” he continued as he soothingly rubbed Danny’s shoulder before he moved his hand away.

“I guess I could say I know exactly how you feel, everything you just told me, the pain you’re feeling, the dreams that are more like memories but you know what’s about to happen and you want to warn them but you feel like you can’t...I feel that everyday....it would be a lie if I told you that you will get over it, that the pain will one day go away...but for some people it gets easier, you’ve got friends, people that care about you, talk to them, tell them how you’re feeling. It will help” explained Frank. Danny could tell that the pain Frank was feeling, the loss of his family was still very fresh and like an open wound on his heart. 

“Thank you...for listening, this is the first time...since it happened that I’ve really explained it to anyone about what happened on the plane and my nightmares” he said quietly as he looked back at Frank.  
“Here” Said Frank as he reached the the bedside table, pulling a tissue from the tissue box and passing it to Danny.  
“Dry your eyes” he said as Danny muttered a soft thanks as he wiped the wetness off his cheeks. 

“Thanks again for listening...if you ever need to talk, I’m all ears” offered Danny.  
“Appreciate it” Said Frank giving a soft smile. If he talked to Danny about his feelings Iron clad would probably drag him to get involved in one of his meditation sessions and talk about how he need to aline his Chi, although it did amuse him the thought of sitting down and meditating with him.

“You hungry?” Asked Frank trying to change the subject.  
“A little”  
“Wanna order pizza? Not sure when the others will be back and I’m starving” Responded Frank causing Danny to chuckle a little.  
“Yeah sure!” He said with a soft smile as Frank got up to make his way to the phone. 

Never did Danny think that the person he would open up to about his nightmares and about the plane crash would be Frank Castle. There’s a soft side to Frank, Danny was just slowly starting to see it unravel.


End file.
